


罗曼蒂克之都

by alemonfish



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemonfish/pseuds/alemonfish
Summary: “奔向罗曼蒂克燃烧的尽头，奔向那废墟之上，理想之都。”
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	罗曼蒂克之都

在认识崔胜铉之前，权志龙怎么都无法理解，这个世界上竟然真的会有男的如此嗜甜。

崔胜铉正在咬一块小小的千层蛋糕，叉子卷起最上面一层，一口塞到嘴巴里，甜蜜地咬。

权志龙也叉起一块，巧克力味腻得他皱眉头。

有那么好吃吗？权志龙在心里嘀咕。他噙着叉子，望着窗外放空，无意间记起高中时候自习课上偷看的青春杂志，在那些没头没尾的连载小说里面，几乎每一位男主人公都嗜好甜食，可是在他的身边，包括他自己，没有一个地方男生对甜食抱有很大的热情，于是长久以来权志龙都一直认为嗜甜的男人只存在于女孩子们的想象之中，如果是嗜甜的帅哥的话，则几率更小。

直到他遇到崔胜铉。

崔胜铉在抿叉子上的奶油，嘴巴里发出“啵”的一声。

“你这块不好吃吗？”他问。

他的那块千层只剩下一点点，而权志龙的还剩下大半。

权志龙摇摇头，说：“还行吧。你要吃吗？”

崔胜铉果然伸了叉子过去，挖走一块细细品尝。

“哦？” 崔胜铉突然瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴圈成一个“o”状，每当他吃到趁自己心意的食物的时候总会表现得很诧异，仿佛尝到什么了不起的美味一样。

“还可以啊。”他说。

于是权志龙顺势将自己那块往前推推，说：“你吃吧，我刚刚已经吃得很饱了。”

崔胜铉又挖走一块，闭上眼睛作陶醉状，然后眼睛再次睁开来，目光炯炯。他并没有说话，但那一刻，权志龙却在心里清晰地读出了他的潜台词——开玩笑的吧，怎么会不好吃呢？权志龙觉得他稍微有些夸张。

崔胜铉一面往嘴巴里送蛋糕，一面问权志龙刚刚想什么呢，权志龙指指自己，说：“我吗？”崔胜铉点点头。

“唉......也没啥。”权志龙叹了口气。

真的没啥。

如果非要说有的话，他刚刚就只是在想，可能自己真的不怎么爱吃甜。

甜品店距离宿舍并不远，他们需要沿着夏夜的喧嚣走过一站路，到达小区之前，还要穿过一段长长的、只有一侧立有稀疏路灯的林荫小路。

夏天的夜晚没有一丝风，蝉声寥寥，夏天热得越来越过分了。

他们的宿舍在26楼，三室一厅的房子分成三户出租，崔胜铉和权志龙算一户，他俩通常把那里称之为“家”。

他们住的那间屋是由原来的小书房改建的，南向，有一扇半落地窗，采光不错。缺点除了房间小之外，还有就是冬天不见得有多暖和，夏天却要热死了。

这晚，室友姐姐的男友也在，两人刚踏进大门便有人招呼他俩过来吃小龙虾。客厅茶几上已经堆起两小堆小龙虾壳，男友偶尔也给姐姐剥，姐姐跟他俩挥挥手里的虾，笑盈盈地说：“一起吃点吧，买了不少呢。”他们一起租住了将近两年，虽然平时大家都是关起门来各过各的，但总归也都渐渐熟悉了。

权志龙向着客厅伸长了脖子，和崔胜铉对视一眼，猝不及防地，两个人同时笑了。

“知道了，你先去洗澡吧，我帮你剥。”崔胜铉推推他，剥虾去了。

总是很默契，尤其是在一些细枝末节的小事上，不必多做言语就能知道对方心中所想，有时候连发小东永裴也忍不住感叹。权志龙倒是一副不以为然的样子，摆摆手，说，我俩都好了这么多年了，那点子默契，磨也磨出来了。

发小说，不一样的。

永裴是很少羡慕别人的，既然他说不一样，那可能确实是不太一样的。那么在其他人的眼中，他们俩可能真的是令人称羡的一对儿。

权志龙站在花洒下默默淋了一会儿，浴室里水汽马上弥漫开来，迅速蒙上了整一面镜子，他的身影渐渐变得朦胧，变得模糊不清。

他又想起了他们的第一次见面。

那天早上他起晚了，踏着上课铃声从后门溜进教室的最后一排，整一个大教室里各个系里的学生坐得满满当当，教授正对着花名册点名。权志龙一边默默掏书，一边竖着耳朵听，旁边的兄弟倒是不以为然，正在低着头吃一个卷饼，答到的时候也是含含糊糊的，嘴巴里还有没来得急咽下去的半口。好巧不巧的，他的肚子在这个时候突然叫起来，权志龙的脸在发烧，装作若无其事偷摸玩手机。不一会儿，一只巧克力派顺着桌洞推到他这边，权志龙看过去的时候，那人朝他眨眨眼睛。

他是真的饿了，于是很轻易地便接受了这份好意，怀着感恩的心咬下第一口，这时候，教授喊了他的名字，他不得不先举手答到，紧接着埋头再次咬下去。虽然没有确切看到，但是他隐约听到了那位同学憋笑的声音。

就是这么认识的。那堂课每周一次，权志龙早上总是起不来，踏着上课铃声摸去最后一排，那位崔姓同学每次都在吃早饭，背包里也总是装着各种各样的零食。

权志龙跟着吃了很长时间的巧克力派，七年后的今天也在吃。同一个牌子，同一种口味，崔胜铉钟爱的总是同一款，这在权志龙看来有些不可思议。每天早上到达公司之后，他总能从包里面摸出零食来，有时候是黄油饼干，有时候是干烙蛋糕，今天则又变回了巧克力派。

回想起昨天那块巧克力布朗尼，权志龙还是觉得喉咙眼发腻。不过小龙虾还是不错的，昨晚崔胜铉给他剥了小半碗出来，他吃得高兴了，还开了瓶啤酒。

最近他和同工位的姐姐迷恋上了麻辣，下了班经常搭伙去吃，这天离下班还早，权志龙便开始盘算起晚饭问题。他抓起那块巧克力派，攥在手里面捏来捏去，琢磨要不要吃掉，一旁的手机屏幕亮了又亮，有人给他发消息。

——“学长，今晚要一起吃饭吗？”

权志龙的眉头跳了跳。

是他大学时的学弟，不同系的，比他低一届，今年刚入职。崔胜铉最近经常加班，他的饭搭子今天休班，他正愁找不到新饭搭子，这回得来全不费功夫，老实说，他应该高兴才对。

权志龙好生思索一番，巧克力派在他手上转了两圈，转而被扔进了抽屉里。他开始打字：“行啊。吃啥？去哪？”

“吃啥都行，我不挑的。”

“或者去我家也行。我给你小露一手，哈哈哈。”

现在，权志龙的眼皮也开始跳了。

他摩擦着手机边缘，好半天才回复一句：“去吃麻辣烫吧。”

入夏以来，权志龙的胃口便大打折扣，以前爱吃的东西全都变了味儿，吃什么都提不起精神来。最近麻辣风实在风靡，夜市上多了许多麻辣摊子，步行街也开起了一家新店，就离他们公司不远。权志龙是第一次吃这家，他今天又有了新发现，吃到一个很好吃的鱼籽福袋，一面咯吱咯吱地嚼，一面戳手机，末了又去食材区端起了盆和夹子。

“学长您这是还没吃饱呢吗？”学弟跟着凑上去，权志龙说，“不是啊，喂兔子的。”

“啊，我也喜欢兔子！可是……兔子也吃鱼籽福袋的吗？”

“理论上是不吃的，但是可以尝试一下。”

学弟脸上透露出些许的怀疑人生，权志龙笑出了声：“开玩笑的啦，我给室友带点回去。”

“哦～原来学长平时都是这么叫舍友的啊。”

“好暧昧哦。”他又说道。

权志龙没搭腔。

“我还以为哥真养了只兔子呢。我自己也有养一只小猫，真的猫。”

他第一次看到权志龙那么迅速地转过头来，两眼放光：“真的吗？有照片吗？”

是一只银虎斑猫。

权志龙凑过脸去看，兴奋劲儿完全控制不住了，捧着手机像是在捧一只可爱的小奶猫。

“真可爱。”他说。

崔胜铉今晚回来得晚，到家的时候已经接近十一点了，权志龙一早便洗漱完毕，舒舒服服躺在床上吹风扇。刚才学弟发了一堆他家猫的照片过来，还有几个小视频，权志龙翻来覆去地看，喜欢得不得了。

“好可爱啊，你快来看！”他翻个身爬起来，将手机怼到崔胜铉眼前，“银虎斑猫，漂亮吧！同事家的。”

崔胜铉看着在床上滚成一团的权志龙，觉得自己现在已经有猫了。

麻辣烫放到现在已经冷透了，家里没有微波炉，崔胜铉懒得开火回锅，就这么凑合着吃了，好在现在是夏天，倒也不算太糟糕。冷掉的鱼籽福袋有些腥，但还是好吃的，就像权志龙在短信息里描述的那样，甜甜脆脆的。他咯吱咯吱地咬着鱼籽，顺口问权志龙，哪个同事啊？权志龙说，就是本科跟咱一个学校，自己买了房的那个。

崔胜铉想了想，依稀记起好像是有这么一号人。

权志龙一直想养猫，当他们还是大学生的时候，他就憧憬以后拥有一只自己的猫，毛色、花纹都不重要，但要是只漂亮点的猫。可惜租房合约里明确列着“禁止饲养宠物”，要是他们拥有一间属于自己的房子就好了。

他们这间屋下个月就要到租期了，权志龙一早便盘算着搬家，想另找一间拥有独立卫浴的一居室。月租一居室房源很少，他们看了两家，不错是不错，但付完保证金的话，他俩下个月铁定是要喝西北风了。

崔胜铉觉得没有必要，至少不必这么急，权志龙却不这么想。毕业之后他一直在有意识地攒钱，如果可以住到心仪的房子，接下来让他勒紧裤腰带吃上三个月的泡菜拌饭他也愿意。他太憧憬拥有一个属于自己的小家了。

他俩冷战了挺长时间，直到他俩都中意的那间一居室的租房信息在房源市场上消失的那天晚上，权志龙蹲在楼下花坛边抽了好半天烟。崔胜铉站在26楼的窗边向下望，26楼距离地面太远，权志龙蹲的地方没有灯，他甚至不能看清他的身型，那时候崔胜铉想，其实喝西北风也没啥大不了。

权志龙那边渐渐没了动静，房间里静悄悄的，只剩下转动的风扇与崔胜铉扒饭的声音。崔胜铉在心里叹气，不知权志龙此时是否跟自己展开了同样的联想。

权志龙就快要过生日了。崔胜铉问他想要什么口味的蛋糕呢，权志龙沉默了一会儿，换了个位置躺下。

“能不吃蛋糕吗？不吃蛋糕好不好。”他打了个呵欠，将手机塞到枕头底下，眯上眼睛，“困了。”

权志龙是个觉多的，入夏后总是很难睡着，食不知味又睡不着，再悲惨也莫过于此了。家里老人说这叫苦夏，权志龙觉得也不尽然，苦夏的人应该掉点肉才对，他没瘦上几斤，崔胜铉这个不苦夏的倒是瘦了，背对着他脱衣服的时候，肩胛骨顶着那层薄薄的皮肤，仿佛要飞出两只翅膀。手也是瘦的，握筷子时手骨一根根突得厉害。

到底是谁在苦夏啊，权志龙有些哭笑不得。

白天睡不醒，晚上睡不着，现代社会的后遗症在这个夏日的午后时分暴露得尤为明显，每到下午开工前，咖啡的香气便会飘满整个写字间。

权志龙不是一个咖啡爱好者，需要提神的话，一杯咖啡还不如一颗烟来得实在。

楼下吸烟室难得没有人满为患，权志龙靠在窗边看别人倒车，那个车位很窄，那人尝试了几次还是没能倒进去。他和崔胜铉都不是机动车辆爱好者，家里人一直催他去考驾照，他总是托词说“买不起”，犯懒不愿报班。

车子以后肯定会有的，但那是以后的事了。权志龙心想。

他的烟就快要燃尽了，夹在指间还剩下短短一截，吸烟室的窗户紧闭着，烟气凝集在一起，扯成一根细长的线。他想起了崔胜铉，也想起了夜里沾在崔胜铉身上浅淡的烟味。

崔胜铉睡眠浅，偶尔也会失眠，但不至于说需要半夜三更跑出去来上一根才能睡得着，从前他从没有这样的习惯。权志龙没有主动去问，但即使不问，在他心里面也已经隐隐约约有了一个答案。

崔胜铉是很少跟他吵架的，他的性子也很难跟人争吵起来。这几个月里他们为搬家的事争执不休，吵架，冷战，冷战完再吵，夜里他蒙着被子偷偷哭，他们的床那么小，崔胜铉侧躺着，背对他，好像离他十万八千里。今天之前，权志龙从没觉得自己想要搬家的意愿有什么错，但这件事好像愈发成为一个横亘在他们之间跨不过去的坎，那里荆棘密布，没有人喜欢受伤，于是他们选择回避开来。

他还是爱他的，当然爱。但这份爱到现在究竟还剩下多少呢？权志龙不知道，不过可以确定的是，爱意的确是会被不断消耗的，就像他抽屉里堆积的糖果和巧克力派，刚毕业的时候，他们挤在没有阳光的半地下室里的小床上很珍惜地吃，现在却在他的抽屉里越攒越多了。

权志龙又燃起一根烟，头脑中的悲观想法也又涌出来一些。

也许支撑在他跟崔胜铉之间的早已从爱变成了习惯，罗曼蒂克终将会在物欲里走向消亡，理想被妥协玷污，爱情不断消耗，消磨殆尽，最后彻底死掉，他们既是当事人，也是见证者。不，不仅仅是他们，所有人都一样。以前他从没想到他跟崔胜铉之间会有这么物质的一天，可怕，他们就快要变成世界上的大多数，在一起的理由从爱情变成习惯，从习惯变成凑合，然后在同一个空间里相顾无言，相看两厌。

权志龙揉揉眼睛，觉得这他妈的可真是悲哀。

权志龙生日那天，同事们一个两个的联合起来撺掇他们部长晚上下班后一起出去聚餐，一开始只有同部门几个相熟的同事在，后来这个队伍逐渐壮大起来。电梯下行至一楼，刚出电梯门没几步便听到有人在喊“前辈”，他们一行人齐刷刷回头，学弟一只手停滞在半空中，脸“腾”地红到了脖子根。

部长车里坐不下那么多人，他和学弟两人便主动去搭公交了。吃饭的时候权志龙喝了点酒，他酒量不太行，几杯烧酒下肚便歪在桌上托着脸笑个不停了，一行人吃过饭后又要去唱歌，中途，生日快乐歌适时地响起，服务生端着蛋糕推开门，权志龙“蹭”地跳起来，以为他们要拿蛋糕扔他，部长被他吓了一跳，端着话筒进错了拍。

没人想拿蛋糕扔他，权志龙悻悻地坐回去，同事笑嘻嘻地揶揄他，看来小权今晚是真的喝醉了啊。

权志龙也觉得自己醉了，不但说话大舌头，眼睛也丧失了自动对焦功能，看什么都像掉帧影片。宇宙球灯在包厢一角自转，彩色的椭圆形斑块拖着长长的残影在他眼前不断扫过，权志龙有点喜欢这种感觉，迷离的，晃动的，五颜六色的，世界也变得可爱些。为了能够不那么晕，他窝去沙发角落里保持一个姿势不动，学弟端了一块蛋糕过来问他吃不吃，权志龙翘起一根手指头，摇一摇。

“我不喜欢吃蛋糕。”权志龙言自语道，“太甜了。不喜欢蛋糕。”

他突然想到一件压在心里很久了的事，一个翻身起来，翻得猛了头晕眼花，拉着学弟的胳膊缓了好一会儿才能说话。

“我问你啊，你跟我说实话。你上大学的时候是真的，真的见过我吗？”

他俩是在公司人事部认识的，学弟入职的时候权志龙正巧去人事部送u盘，人事顺嘴提了一句，学弟突然猛拍自己大腿，说自己以前在学校里见过他。权志龙对这件事的真实性一直保持高度怀疑，之前问过他几回，每一回总能被各种理由搪塞过去。

“哥真的想知道吗？”学弟问。

权志龙哼了一声。

“是真的，我是真的见过你，咱们在一个教室里上过课，社会心理学，哥还记得吗？那时候哥总是坐最后一排，跟一个高个子男生一起。”他一面说，一面比划，“脸窄窄的，浓眉大眼，看着挺强势的那个。”

社会心理学，的确是有这么一回事。那是他大二时跟崔胜铉一起选的任意选修，他还记得那门课当时特别不好选，因为学分高，大家都在抢。

原来是真的。权志龙感叹道：“你记性还挺好。”

“还能骗你是咋滴。”学弟嘿嘿笑了几声，带出点方言腔，“学长今晚不用喂兔子么？”

权志龙一愣，随即反应过来。

崔胜铉今晚又要加班，早上他们约好了晚点家里见。现在已经将近十一点，崔胜铉这时候应该已经到家了。

“今晚咱上车的时候我好像看到他了，就在我们后面那辆公交车上，刚下车。”

“是吗？他跟我说加班呢。”权志龙抄起手机打算问一问，突然觉得好像有哪里不对，“等等，你怎么知道哪个是我舍友的？”

“嗯……如果我说以前在公司楼底下看见过，哥信吗？”

权志龙横过去一眼，他吐吐舌头，想了想，还是决定说了。

“其实...说出来也没啥。在学校的时候我就知道他。”这里的“他”指的是崔胜铉，“你们俩可能不知道，当时你俩在我们那个圈子里挺出名的，我们有一个小群，里面还讨论过你们俩。”

“讨论什么？”权志龙问。

学弟凑去他耳边，悄悄说：“讨论你俩是不是一对儿。”权志龙问他结论呢，他继续说道，“他们几个觉得不是，因为你们俩看起来都太直了。”

“但你觉得我们是，对吗？”

学弟不答话，只是笑，末了又说：“不知道你们两个具体是什么情况，好像也不在圈子里，我们当时都只是乱猜，后来就不了了之了。”

今晚信息量稍微有些大，权志龙的脑袋晕乎乎，需要好好捋一捋。他打开手机，在他与崔胜铉的聊天对话框里有他不太清醒时发过去的餐馆以及ktv的位置信息，每一条下边都跟着崔胜铉的回复，“知道了”，“好好玩吧”，最后让他早点回家。

现在距离他生日结束还剩下不到一个小时，或许崔胜铉还期望着晚上能跟自己郑重其事地说上一句“生日快乐”。权志龙撇撇嘴巴，觉得有些对不起他。他给崔胜铉发信息，问他睡了吗，崔胜铉回复得很快：没呢，在地铁上。快到你那边了，待会儿一起回家吧。

“家”这个字可真好，只是听到或者看到就能让人感觉到温暖。权志龙闭上眼睛，眼前出现的是他们那间十平米不到的小书房，白炽灯透过暗金色的窗帘，站在楼下望上去，窗口是橙黄色的，十分温暖。他不想再在包厢里呆着了，告别众人，一个人晃出ktv，在靠近马路边的长椅上坐下来。这个长椅不稳当，他总觉得少了根螺丝，或者是个长短腿儿，一动就晃，于是干脆半躺下来。

没过多久，崔胜铉的电话打过来，问他在哪儿呢，权志龙尝试着坐起来，可他实在太晕了，于是便举起来一只胳膊，好让自己能显眼些。他举着手机，可怜巴巴地念叨：“好困啊学长，你快点过来吧，我躺在这里好像一个流浪汉，快点快点，快点把流浪汉捡回家。”崔胜铉在笑，权志龙自己也跟着哧哧傻笑。

崔胜铉比他高一届，人前人后他很少叫他学长，今晚被人学长长学长短地叨叨了一晚上，现在他终于也能念一念自己的学长。

终于的终于，崔胜铉的声音不是在电话里，而是真正出现在他的耳朵边，低声的，温厚的，带着轻微的喘息跟他说抱歉。

“你要是再来晚一点，我就要被其他人捡走了。”

崔胜铉摸摸他的头发，问他还能坐起来吗，权志龙撇撇嘴巴叹一口气，说，“好晕啊，不太想起来。”

崔胜铉拿他没办法，蹲在长椅旁守着他，权志龙又缓了一会，坐起身来，整个人焉了吧唧的，他瞥见崔胜铉手里拎着个小袋子，便问那是什么，崔胜铉拎到他眼前晃一晃，说，是一块小蛋糕。

“不是说过不要蛋糕了么……”权志龙嘴里不清不楚地嘟囔，崔胜铉说嗯，我知道，想让你许愿，只要许个愿就好了。

愿望会实现吗？权志龙问。崔胜铉慎重地点头，权志龙看着他的眼睛，说，行，那咱现在就许吧。

现在距离零点还剩下不到半小时，再不许愿就来不及了。崔胜铉打开那块小蛋糕，开始往上边插蜡烛，权志龙看着他认真地、一根根地插，没有上手帮忙。他突然想跟他开个玩笑，于是故意问：“我的礼物呢？只有蛋糕，没有别的了么？”

崔胜铉抿抿嘴巴，没有抬头：“本来有的，但是有点不太顺利......所以现在能给你的好像就只有这个了。”

他掏出打火机来点蜡烛，夜里稍微起了风，火机的火焰摇得厉害，崔胜铉点了几次都没点上。权志龙将两只手圈在蜡烛周围帮忙挡风，因为醉酒的缘故，他的视野不那么清晰，但他看到崔胜铉的手正微微地发着抖，他听到崔胜铉自言自语般的念叨。

“总是晚一步，我好像总是这样，总是要你等。已经等得很烦了吧，我都知道。这次不会太久的，应该不会，你就......再等一等我，再等一等。”

他的兔子耷拉着耳朵蹲在他的面前，明明比他高出那么多，现在看着却是小小一只。权志龙突然觉得难过。

早上临上班前，房东姐姐问他续租的事考虑得怎么样了，希望能快些确定下来，这个问题问得权志龙猝不及防，之前他一直以为崔胜铉已经续租了。这一天他好像想明白了很多事，崔胜铉频繁的加班与晚归，和那些萦绕在他眉间的乏顿与焦虑也全都有了理由。

早该想到的，他的兔子只是看上去强势罢了，又有谁能想到内里的他是如何细腻，如何敏感。他的心里该有多慌张呢？权志龙不敢想，但即便如此，崔胜铉想给他的甚至比以前更多。

真是个傻瓜，权志龙心想。他双手合十，十分虔诚地许了愿。他知道崔胜铉不会主动来问他的愿望，但他却很想说给崔胜铉听。

“说出来就不灵啦！”崔胜铉手脚麻利地将蛋糕塞回到盒子里，“好的，这块蛋糕已经完成了他的使命，回去我就可以吃掉它了。”

现在，他们要去赶最后一班地铁，权志龙爬上了崔胜铉的背，搂着他的脖子，跟他贴近着耳朵说话。

他说：“我同事跟我说，今晚下班在公交站那儿看见你了。本来是想来接我下班的，对吗？”

崔胜铉回答说：“嗯。”

“看见我了吧，乱想了吗？”

崔胜铉哧哧地笑，又说：“嗯。”

“没有多久，只想了一小会儿。”他又补充道。

“没有必要担心。其实我没那么爱吃甜的，但是你要知道...”权志龙顿了顿，继续道，“你要知道，我是真的真的好爱你呀。你一定要知道。”

他在崔胜铉的背上完全放松下来，枕着他的肩膀，贴紧着他的背，他们的心跳此起彼伏，呼吸声也交织在一起。是了，在这漫长的时光里，爱意的确无时不刻不在被消耗，但总会莫名其妙又燃起来一些，今晚他披星戴月地来，那么，他也要跨过那片荆棘丛，奔向他，然后与他一同奔往罗曼蒂克燃烧的尽头，奔去那废墟之上，理想之都。

届时，他会失去多少，还能拥有多少，全部无法得知，但至少他现在还拥有崔胜铉的吻和这夏夜的风，落在他的面颊，一个轻浅，一个悠长。

（完）


End file.
